Information systems may be monitored for compliance or security reasons. Often, it may be desirable to monitor without tampering with or providing notice to the primary user or owner of the system of the monitoring. For example, data may be collected by a primary observer and used by the observer to report compliance of one or more parameters measured by one or more measurement systems. At times, it may be necessary for an independent party, or secondary observer, to non-intrusively, securely, and independently monitor and authenticate that same data.
A need remains for systems and methods that non-intrusively and securely monitor data, such as data from an information system, without interfering with the data transmission or informing the data system owner of the monitoring activity. The information system may be sensor data collection information system.